


We have forever

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Theo is there in his bed, and Liam is far too tired to question it.





	We have forever

It was a testament to how tired Liam was that he didn't even question the fact that Theo was in his bed. He just stared at him for a moment, shrugged as he lowered his lacrosse bag to the floor, and then turned to walk into his bathroom. He stared at the tiles as hot water pounded onto his back, washing away the sweat and grime. Liam didn't wash his hair; he was too tired to lift his arms above his head.  
   
When he walked out into his bedroom again, towel slung low around his hips, Theo was still there, now turned toward the opposite wall. Liam turned off the bathroom light and walked to his closet to pull out some sweats. He didn't check to see if Theo was watching as he dropped his towel and pulled them on. He was so far beyond caring it wasn't even funny. Coach had been furious after their third loss in a row, and after the crowds had left they'd been forced to run laps for half an hour as punishment. As if they didn't already feel woeful enough. Even his aches had aches.  
   
Pulling up the blanket, Liam slipped into his bed, sighing in relief as he snuggled into his pillow.  
   
His body slowly relaxed, his muscles protesting as the tension released and he sunk further into the mattress, eyes closing, ears focussed on the quiet breaths of the boy lying next to him.  
   
Half asleep, it took him a moment to realise that Theo had broken the silence.  
   
"Huh?" Liam mumbled.  
   
"Is it okay that I'm here?" Theo repeated.  
   
"Obviously," Liam said, "otherwise I would have kicked you out."  
   
Silence fell again, but now Theo was tense, and Liam couldn't sleep like that.  
   
"What's wrong?" He asked with a huff, rolling onto his back.  
   
"Nothing," Theo said. He rolled onto his back as well. His shoulder brushing against Liam's was warm and solid. Liam found himself wriggling closer on instinct. "What's wrong with you?" The chimera deflected.  
  
"Hard game followed by laps. We lost, again," he sighed. "Now your turn."  
  
Theo was silent for long enough that Liam thought he wasn't going to answer.  
  
"I nearly left tonight," he said. "I made it five miles out of Beacon Hills."  
  
Liam stilled. Whatever he'd been expecting, it hadn't been that.  
  
"What?" He whispered. There was a sharp pain in his chest, infinitely more painful than his aching muscles.  
   
The bed dipped as Theo rolled onto his side, facing him. "I didn't leave, obviously."  
   
Liam couldn't see his face very well, but his proximity was doing things to him. Things that his exhausted body was completely unable to disguise, his heart in his eyes as he looked up at him. "Why?" He asked. "What stopped you?"  
  
Theo huffed a laugh. "What do you think?"  
  
The hope was the most painful of all. They'd been dancing around each other for what felt like years now, though it was more like weeks. Theo had been there for him in ways that no one else had ever been, and Liam was more than a little terrified of him. No one could break his heart like Theo would be able to now.  
  
"Me?" He asked, butterflies almost choking him.  
  
"Yeah," Theo sighed. Liam flared his eyes, needing to see his face. Theo was smiling a little ruefully, like he couldn't quite believe it himself. "You've become that annoying little voice in my head, telling me what to do. And you kept telling that I was making a mistake, that I was leaving behind the best thing that had ever happened to me.  
  
"Well, I'm always right," Liam said with a bemused smile, heart racing fast. But Theo hadn't left. He'd listened and he'd stayed. He'd come here, to Liam, waiting for him to come home.(edited)  
   
"Apparently," Theo said. With his golden eyes, he could see as Theo rolled his eyes, though the expression on his face was still fond as he looked down at him. He let the wolf eyes go, the room fading back into darkness.  
   
It was easier to be brave in the dark.  
   
"I'm glad you decided to stay," he said quietly.  
  
"You are?" Theo asked hopefully.  
  
Liam could feel Theo's breath fanning his face. It sent a hot surge of excitement searing through his body.  
   
"If you'd left, then I couldn't do this," he said, reaching up the grab a handful of hair at the base of Theo's neck, guiding him down until the other boy was hovering just over him, their breaths intermingling. Theo made a desperate noise and Liam arched up to kiss him, hard and hot and hungry, moaning as Theo returned the kiss with equal passion, a hand cupping his cheek and holding him still.  
   
Theo crawled into his lap, hands tracing Liam's shoulders and chest, lips exploring his, both of them panting for breath between fierce kisses that devoured. Liam's head was spinning in the best way, the earlier aches and pains fading as his body was made anew beneath Theo's palms.  
  
Liam's head fell back against his pillow as he gasped for breath, lungs burning with the need for oxygen. Theo was in a similar state, chest heaving. They stared at each other, eyes blazing gold.  
   
Theo's cheeks were flushed as he dropped his eyes, breaking the silence first. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."  
  
"Me too," Liam admitted, scratching his fingernails against the base of Theo's neck, watching as Theo's eyes fluttered closed, a blissed out expression on his face. He turned his head this way and that as Liam all but petted him, rumbling his pleasure, and Liam watched his face in pure fascination. It was hard to reconcile this adorable little puppy with the stone cold killer Theo had once been.  
   
"You have forever to stop doing that," Theo murmured.  
  
"I hope so," Liam said honestly. Theo's eyes opened again, regarding him as he searched his face. He looked pleased, and Liam smiled at him. Theo's tentative smile in return made him swoon.  
   
Dipping down, Theo pressed another kiss to his lips, soft this time, gentle, loving.  
  
They had forever.


End file.
